Reicheru and Sophie: The Visit of Giuseppe
Reicheru and Sophie: The Visit of Giuseppe is a fanfic made by Sophie the Otter. It was created on September 5th, 2013. It was also adapted into a book later on in the year. The story focuses on Reicheru and Sophie the Otter meeting Giuseppe in Sassari, Italy for the first time. Afterward, they found out that he was so violent and abusive that they decided to pull off a booby trap for him. Sophie then called the Italian police on him because Giuseppe was overly violent and abusive. The story took place in late November 2011. It's also told on Sophie the Otter's POV. Chapter 1 "There's peace and quiet here in the courthouse," said a ghost of a familiar Japanese girl we know and like. Her name, as people would already know, was revealed to be Reicheru. She's my best friend and we both first met a month ago. She just turned 412 years old. Reicheru was just practicing her fire attacks in Mario Todaro III's courthouse in Sassari, Italy. Mario's the ancestor of a very violent and abusive man that we would encounter later on. Reicheru then stopped practicing her fire attacks because she got distracted by something. It was an orange otter with black hair with a yellow and blue bow on top. The furry critter also wore round glasses and brown Lake Hoohaw Converses. That was actually me, and I was just 11 1/2 years old at the time. I was floating through a window of the courthouse in a bubble that was big enough to hold me in. "Sophie!" Reicheru called out my name. I then greeted her "Hi, Reicheru!" I floated down onto the old, creaky floor of the courthouse. The bubble that was holding me in popped, and I landed. The part of the floor I was standing on received a small crack thanks to my landing. Reicheru smiled and asked me "How are you doing today?" "Good," I answered, "now why are you practicing your fire attacks?" "Because I want to become an expert at using them." "OK then, Reicheru." I then decided to practice my water attacks as well. I was a trainee at executing Water Storm correctly. "Water Storm...PREVAIL!" I shouted when I tried to use Water Storm the right way. I tried to release as much water as I could with my paws, but only for them to release a medium amount of water that wasn't a big attack at all. I then apologized to Reicheru "Sorry, Reicheru. I'm a trainee at using Water Storm." Reicheru then told me "It's fine, Sophie." I tried again. This time, my skills of using the attack I practiced improved in just a pinch. I yelled out the magic words that help execute Water Storm. I unleashed a much, much bigger blast of water from my paws. It was like being a beginner at something first, but immediately making a huge improvement with little practice (well, in that case, that kind of sentence would really mix well with what I did). Reicheru, pleased with my attack, said "Wow! That was good!" "Arigatou!" I thanked Reicheru Suddenly, we both heard a loud crashing sound. We don't know what happened, but we went out of the courthouse to investigate what caused the noise in the first place. Chapter 2 We did not believe our eyes and ears. We saw a titanium and bullet-proof car owned by that evil Italian that crashed into another person's car, damaging the back of it. Reicheru stepped near the car, the car window opened, and it revealed a just turned 20-year-old man with black hair. "Hello, what's your name?" I asked in curiosity. "I think I saw you before, chump," told Reicheru to the man. The man yelled "MY NAME'S (bleep)ING GIUSEPPE! GET LOST OR I WILL HURT YOU BOTH!" I jumped back in surprise. I spoke to Giuseppe "That's not nice. You should be polite." "I DON'T CARE!" Yelled Giuseppe Giuseppe came out of his car and chased us into the courthouse. "You realized I died!" Yelled Reicheru angrily as fire appeared in her hands that burnt violently "Mera-Mera Demonic Power!" Yelled Giuseppe, "WHY WOULD IT CHOOSE YOU?!" "I had them since I was born, and oh, my mother is Splash-Splash Demonic Power, which controls water, but neither of her parents were water controlling. grandmother was Air controlling and and grandfather was Lightning controlling like great-great grandmother was Ice controlling, the one pregnant with a Demonic-Power positive one will have their powers until they give birth!" Reicheru smirked and gave Giuseppe the middle finger. "You should be taught a lesson," I declared to Giuseppe. Category:Fanfics